Forever & Always
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: "…una idea magnifica cruzo por su mente, sus ojos brillaron traviesos, y antes de que Jellal pudiera preguntar qué es lo que tramaba, la chica se puso de pie…" AU inspirado por la hermosa canción de Parachute.


**Forever & Always**

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, y los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Author's Notes:** Cada que en mi reproductor sale "Forever and always" de Parachute, me viene a la mente una adorable pelirroja que me cuenta al oído su historia de amor, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al ver nacer un nuevo fanfic.

* * *

A simple vista la joven parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos mientras se encontraba sentada al lado del gran ventanal observando con gran detenimiento la entrada al estacionamiento de la cafetería Fairy Tail, sin embargo sus finos dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la mesa en la que se encontraba delatando así su preocupación.

Miles de preguntas e hipótesis del retraso de su acompañante invadían su mente de manera vertiginosa y cada una de ellas era más angustiante que la anterior, tanto que en momentos sentía como su corazón se encogía de la zozobra y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta para buscarlo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y volteó a ver el reloj de pared junto a la caja registradora que indicaba media hora antes de la media noche; era muy tarde y el señor Makarov, dueño del lugar, había sido sumamente amable al permitirle quedarse dentro del establecimiento pese a que pasaba por mucho la hora de cierre. Cerró sus bellos ojos chocolate y volvió su vista a la entrada; tan ensimismada estaba que no notó la presencia que se acercaba hasta quedar junto a su mesa.

-Ten, un poco de té te ayudara a esperarlo con mayor facilidad- Le dijo una dulce voz que la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que nuevamente despegara su mirada de la ventana para observar a su compañera que la miraba con una suave sonrisa, la cual devolvió al notar de quién se trataba.

-Te agradezco la intención Mira pero estoy segura que no tardará en aparecer.

-¿Ya pudiste localizarlo?- Preguntó la joven mesera con tono preocupado. Sabía lo mucho que este día significaba para ellos, después de todo no todos los días se celebraba dos años de relación, y menos para esta pareja que había pasado por tantas cosas para llegar a ese punto.

La joven pelirroja negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su bolso su celular. No había ninguna llamada reciente por parte de él, y desde que había acabado su turno la joven le marco mil y un veces, mandó mensajes como loca e incluso llamo a Natsu, Doranbolt, Ultear, su mejor amiga y a Meredy, su vecina, y nadie parecía saber nada de él. Rápidamente desvió la mirada para concentrarla nuevamente en la calle pero cada minuto que pasaba su preocupación iba en aumento.

Mirajane estuvo a punto de decirle unas palabras tranquilizadoras a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono del local, a lo que se excuso con ella y con toda prisa tomo la llamada.

Erza se levantó de golpe, había esperado lo suficiente y sabia que algo andaba muy mal para que ni siquiera le hubiera llamado; tomo su abrigo y mientras caminaba hacia la salida se puso a toda prisa su bufanda, pero la trémula voz de la chica de ojos azules la detuvo en seco.

-Erza…algo ha pasado…

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano y aprovechando el descanso todos sus amigos se habían dirigido a la playa para salir de la rutina. Todo había salido de maravilla, todos estaban muy contentos y sinceramente la vida no podía estar mejor, o al menos eso es lo que ella había pensado.

Al caer la noche, su ultima en aquel hermoso lugar, Jellal le pidió que lo acompañara a platicar lejos del campamento a lo que ella accedió; la tomo de la mano y juntos emprendieron una larga caminata en un silencio cómodo. Se preguntó porque la había apartado de los demás pero poco importaba, después de todo lo conocía desde que era una niña y sabia que jamás le haría algo que la lastimara.

De pronto el joven se detuvo y soltó su mano. Un poco confundida espero pacientemente a que el joven le dijera lo que pasaba por su mente, a lo cual no tardo mucho tiempo en suceder.

-Erza, yo…¿crees que todos me habrán perdonado?

-Creo que solo hay una persona que no lo ha hecho, y ese eres tú mismo. Lo que paso con Simon… fue muy triste pero fue un accidente, nadie lo pudo evitar, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces y no entiendo porque…

-Porque ambos sabemos que si no hubiera sido por mí, el jamás habría tomado mi moto y habría tenido ese accidente. A veces creo que debí ser yo el que tendría que haber muerto ese día.

El sonido de su palma al conectar con la mejilla del peli azul lleno el lugar.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso, que acaso no me dijiste que pensarías en cómo seguir adelante, en ayudar a otros a evitar muertes como las de nuestro amigo!

El joven no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero todos esos pensamientos habían estado resurgiendo y vagando en su mente desde que había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, y quería, no, necesitaba externarlas con la única persona que sabia le hablaría siempre con la verdad.

Ante el silencio del chico, la pelirroja lo tomó de su camisa para tratar de meterle algo de sentido a ese cabezota de novio que tenia, pero su sandalia se atoro con una piedra, lo que provoco que se tropezara y ambos cayeran por un pequeño barranco no muy profundo, quedando ella debajo de él.

El tiempo se detuvo, marrón se encontró con negro y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro debido a la cercanía. Una calidez conocida los invadió y en sus miradas pudieron expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Tímidamente la joven subió sus manos a las mejillas del chico que por mucho tiempo había sido el cautivo de su corazón, mientras él por su parte acerco sus labios hasta rozar dulcemente con los de ella hasta tomar posesión de ellos definitivamente.

El muchacho se separo lentamente de ella y la ayudo a incorporarse hasta quedar ambos sentados en el piso, tomando su mano entre la suya, el joven respiro hondo y con la otra mano saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Erza, no me cabe la menor duda que te necesito en mi vida, yo te amo. ¿Me harías el honor de estar conmigo por siempre y para siempre?

-Por siempre y para siempre Jellal.

* * *

Humo blanco salía de sus labios debido al frío y la carrera para llegar a su destino, pero eso poco importaba en esos momentos.

En cuestión de segundos abrió la puerta de entrada y fue directamente a la recepción, en la que una enfermera le pidió que la siguiera.

Derecho, vuelta a la izquierda, escaleras, vuelta a la derecha. Su mente se encontraba hecha un caos que no escuchaba las palabras de la joven que la estaba guiando a través de los blancos pasillos que parecían laberintos que nunca terminaban. Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad pararon.

Con gran determinación la joven entro al cuarto, sin realmente estar preparada para verlo en ese estado. Se acerco lentamente, tomo el asiento que se encontraba al lado de su cama y con una delicadeza muy poco habitual en ella cogió con ambas manos la suya que se encontraba libre de todo cable. El joven abrió sus ojos con dificultad y esbozo una sonrisa cansada hacia su prometida.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Shh… eso no importa ahora.

-Sabes… estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso… ¿recuerdas la casa del otro día?

-La pequeña casa de ladrillos, con un gran jardín y columpios en él, ¿cierto?

-Había una linda pelirroja… columpiando a su hermano de ojos oscuros… y tu voz proveniente de la casa llamando a cenar.

-Y mi querido esposo llegando de trabajar, para después de cenar estofado pasar un rato en familia, jugando con el gato y viendo viejos vídeos de nuestra juventud, que muy seguramente los niños dirán que los odiarían.

La suave risa del peli azul fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos. Preocupada, la joven de cabellos de fuego cogió sus manos con un poco mas de fuerza hasta que la crisis hubiera pasado. Soltó su mano derecha y con ella jugueteo el cabello de su prometido.

Entonces una idea magnifica cruzo por su mente, sus ojos brillaron traviesos, y antes de que Jellal pudiera preguntar qué es lo que tramaba, la chica se puso de pie y pidió a las enfermeras que trajeran al sacerdote de inmediato. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la pareja que se encontraban a un lado, y les pidió prestado sus anillos de matrimonio para esta ocasión tan importante. El hombre con muchos piercings en la cara la miro con desdén, pero su pequeña esposa le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión y ambos le entregaron sus alianzas.

Al regresar las enfermeras le prestaron una sábana que uso como velo y el sacerdote le trajo flores de la capilla, alegando ser su regalo para los novios. Marrón busco la mirada amorosa de negro para proseguir con la ceremonia, mientras que todos los presentes reían y sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

-Te quiero por siempre y para siempre, a través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo; envejeceremos juntos y siempre recordaremos seamos ricos, o pobres que nos amaremos por siempre y para siempre. - dijo la pelirroja mientras ríos cristalinos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El beep iba disminuyendo con cada minuto que pasaba, y él con gran dificultad pudo articular en voz baja sus votos.

-Por favor solo recuerda… incluso si… si no estoy contigo…siempre te amare… por siempre y para siempre.

 _FIN_


End file.
